The Golden Child
by Jessa7
Summary: How i wished Doomsday had ended, and beyond. first chapter prob done before, but my own story, and reappearance of a well loved character. WILL have a happy ending! Promise!
1. Doomsday

**K guys. I HATED the way Dr Who ended, I don't how long I cried for after...but I needed a happy ending. So here's what I wished had happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts.**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

The Doctor smiled sadly.

"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye,"

Rose moved closer.

"You look like a ghost," she said, her voice a whisper

"Hold on,"

And then there he was, standing before her, the same suit, the same features she had memorised. But his cheeky smile was gone, now he looked drawn and pale.

"Can I…..?" she reached out her hand, shaking slightly. He shook his head, smiling sadly

"I'm just an image. No touch."

She closed her eyes. Just for a moment. Willing the pain away.

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked, sounding broken. The Doctor looked around him, as if looking for something to make her wish come true.

"The whole thing would fracture," he looked at Rose, wanting her to understand it wasn't his fault. "Two universes would collapse."

"So?" she asked, her desperation asking him to do the impossible, and he smiled, lighting the shadows on his face.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" he scrunched his face and looked around. Rose smiled at him, her eyes tear filled.

"We're in Norway," she managed to say, "About 50 miles out of Bergen." She pausedand glanced at him, "It's called Daligauldstrandsen."

"Dalek?" The Doctor exclaimed horrified. Rose shook her head.

"Da-LIG. It' s Norweigen for bad." He looked at her confused. Rose smiled shakily.

"This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." She laughed and the Doctor grinned at the irony of the situation. Rose bit on her lip.

"How long have we got?" The smile vanished from his face.

"Bout 5 minutes," She pushed her hair back from her eyes fiercely and the Doctor could see fresh tears cursing down her face.

"I can't think of what to say," she admitted. He smiled back at her and gazed into the distance.

"You've still got Mr Mickey then," he commented, indicating the small group of people standing huddled by the car behind her.

"There's five of us now," Rose said quietly, "Mum, Dad, Mickey, me." She paused slightly and glanced at him. 'And the baby'.

He looked down at her, his expression soft, mouth and eyes widened in surprise.

"You're not…….?" He asked gently. Rose glanced down, and bit her lip.

'I am. About three months along.' The doctor looked at her, slightly confused, the hurt noticeable on his face. 'Congratulations'. His voice broke slightly, and she looked up.

'It's not Mickey's'. she said. 'If that's what you're thinking. In fact, I don't even know how I'm pregnant.' He cocked his head slightly, questioning, but relief shining in his eyes.

'There's something different about the baby.' She smiled bitterly. 'There's something different about me. Mum keeps saying my eyes glow gold. And I can literally feel the baby inside me. It's not human.' He took a step forward and stretched out his hand, before realising he couldn't touch her.

The fear for her must have shown on his face, and Rose quickly amended her statement.

'Not entirely human, I meant.' She said. She looked down again. 'It's half Gallifreyan.' The Doctor stumbled back, shock written across his face, and Rose covered her face with her hands, tears coursing down her cheeks.

'Rose...' He broke off and looked away, his attention caught by something. 'The rift is closing. Rose, are you sure..' his voice was desperate, and she nodded.

'Doctor. I l...' her grief and tears overwhelmed her, and she looked down, composing herself slightly. 'I love you.' The Doctor smiled through his shock.

'And I suppose, if it's the last chance I'll get to say it, Rose Tyler. I love you.'

And he faded. Leaving her to her grief. She sank to her knees, ignoring the sea water soaking through her jeans. He was gone. He was actually gone. Forever.

Forever.

Tremors wracked her body, and she gasped for air as she wept, heaving sobs being pulled from her body. She didn't know how long she knelt there for. She didn't notice when a pair of arms encircled her, or when Pete lifted her gently from the beach.

All that mattered was that he was gone.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

The Doctor stared in shock, a tear slowly tracking down his cheek. He bought his hands to his face. He couldn't understand how. How? How was Rose pregnant with a Gallifreyan baby? It was impossible. He looked around him. And his gaze stopped on the hatch to the Time Vortex.

Can..would it...was it possible?

Then his mind kicked itself into gear. Only one way to find out.

**Am I gonna continue? Review, and I will. Please? Pretty please? See? I'm not above begging :D**


	2. To Return

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! As promised, here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts.**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

The Doctor sighed and let him head drop. His configurations had been wrong. Again. And yet he didn't know which part needed correcting. No matter what he tried, no matter what new numbers he entered or whatever new sun or star system he tapped in, the result was the same.

There was no way to open up a portal. No way to transfer himself to a different universe. To Rose's universe, or rather, the universe Rose was in.

But he wouldn't give up. Of course he wouldn't. He was the Doctor, and to him nothing was impossible. It was just a question of time. And too much time had been wasted by him sitting in Rose's old room, inhaling the faint, ever dwindling scent of her, and theorising, wondering about her baby. Or possibly _their_ baby.

As far as he could tell, it was the only way. Rose had had the Time Vortex in her head, in her body. The same vortex that held a part of him. All Doctors were bound to their ships. It contained the very essence that made them who they were.

In theory, it was possible, maybe improbable but definitely possible, that as Rose had been dragged out of one universe and into another, the remnants of the vortex had given her what she needed, and him a tie to get her back.

If only he could figure out how to get there.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

Rose looked out of the window. It was raining. Again. It was always raining, to her anyway. According to her mum, it was sometimes sunny, but Rose didn't believe her. The sun meant light and happiness. It meant things that didn't mean anything to Rose anymore.

The only saving grace, the only thing that kept her sane was the small being growing inside her. She looked down, her hand resting on her small bump, and sighed. After telling the Doctor two months ago she didn't know how she was pregnant, there had been a strange dream, glowing golden, and a voice. A voice sounding so alien, and completely non-human, it had made her scared.

But the voice had explained. It had explained who it was, who and what the baby was, and how she herself, Rose, had changed. She had taken the vortex into her, and it would always be with her, both in her, and in her unborn child.

Her half-human, half-gallifrayen child. His and her child. Because it was his, genetically, it was his as well.

It was a gift, the voice had said. A chance for everything to be right, to be as it should be. But as much as Rose wanted to believe this, she couldn't. Nothing could be right again. Even with her baby, whom she already loved with all her heart.

Nothing was right, because he wasn't here.

'Rose!' The loud, slightly panicked voice of her mother made Rose jump. She got to her feet, and hurried to the door of the room. Leaning out slightly, she called back.

'Mum? What?' There was complete silence for a while, then a different voice answered.

'Er, Rose. I think you better come here and look'. Frowning slightly, concern pulling at her mind, Rose left the relative safety and sanctuary of her room, and walked, albeit quickly, to the kitchen. What she saw there made her stop dead. Rose swayed, the bloody rushing from her head, and she felt faint.

'What...how..?'

'Hey Rosie.'

'But you're dead.' She whispered, before fainting into the arms of Captain Jack Harkness.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

**Hope that answered some questions...or not, and I hoped you liked the slight cliff hanger. Feel free to review or e-mail and ask questions...i will try and answer, and reply to every review!**


	3. The Living Dead

**Here's another chapter. I have to say, your reviews mean an awful lot to me, and I'm writing and uploading these a lot quicker than I thought I would. You make me want to write! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts.**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

Rose didn't open her eyes as she woke, although the familiar voice in the room made her want to. Instead, she lay there and listened, smiling inwardly.

'...Rosie, Rosie, Cotton patch, she got pregnant and she got fat.' Jack sang in a high pitched voice, all too aware that Rose was awake. She opened her eyes, and mock scowled.

'Am not fat.' She muttered. 'Just chubby'. Jack grinned, and Rose threw herself into his arms. Their embrace was tight, letting out all the emotion, Rose's grief when she thought he had died, Jack's disbelief when he woke from the dead to hear the familiar police box fading form view.

Rose clung to Jack like a lifeline, unwilling to let him go.

'How can you be here?' she whispered. 'You died. I know you died. How can you be here?' Jack smiled as he untangled her arms from around his body. He held her face in his hands, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

'Not a clue Rosie.' He said gently. 'I died. But then I woke. A voice telling me that 'Bad Wolf' wanted to protect me.' Rose pulled back, startled.

'Bad Wolf? Are you sure?' Jack nodded, concern etched into his face.

'What's wrong Rosie?' Her face was troubled, and she sat back, thinking. Jack let her, wanting her to get her thoughts straight before coming out with whatever was troubling her.

'I'm 'Bad Wolf'. She said eventually. Jack's expression turned to shock and confusion, but she held up a hand to stall him before he spoke. 'Let me explain. When the Doctor sent me away from the station, I was devastated. I had to find a way back, I would do anything.' She smiled bitterly, thinking how similar their situations were now.

'And I did. I looked into the Time Vortex.' Jack was horrified.

'The _Time Vortex_? Rosie! No one has ever done that before, no one is meant to!' She smiled ruefully.

'I know that now, Jack, but understand, I would've done _anything_. I took the TARDIS back to the station, and I was Bad Wolf, I took the letters, the name, and scattered them over time and space, so I would know to lead myself there. I killed the Daleks. All of them.'

'I **_was_** everything. Time, space, life, death. I killed them. I bought you back to life. The Doctor saved me. He took the Vortex into himself, and he died. He regenerated.' Jack was quiet. Shocked into silence.

For ten minutes, neither said anything. Then Jack asked the question he just couldn't work out the answer to.

'But how come you're in a different universe?'

Rose burst into tears.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

He hadn't slept in weeks. Granted, Time Lords didn't need much sleep, and he _was_, or had been, one of the better ones for certain, but weeks? That was pushing it. But it was coming together.

Slowly, but surely, it was coming together.

Occasionally, he paused to eat, or lie on Rose's bed, or wander around the ever shifting halls of the TARDIS. Occasionally, but only very occasionally mind you, he let himself think about the future. Only very occasionally, because he couldn't bear the thought of dreaming up the life they would have, only to realise it was a physical impossibility.

Not that that would stop him. And not that he could actually help himself dreaming, and wishing, and praying. Yes, praying. He took something from his favourite species, and used it. It gave them hope. It gave him hope. His favourite emotion.

And it was all coming together.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

**There you go my lovelies! Not a cliffie, just building the story. Hope you like, and please review! Everyone will get an e-mail hug!**


	4. Feelings

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, I'm glad so many people are liking this story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts.**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

Jack cried as he watched Rose tell her story. He cried as he watched her crying, as he saw her pain, and as he realised the truth to her baby. He held her as once again, she dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs, her grief never-ending.

It didn't take long for the tears to dry up. She had nothing left, no energy, no tears, almost no hope. But her spirit had lifted, ever so slightly, by the return of Jack, the return of a man she had thought was dead.

They sat quietly for a while, then Jack began to speak.

'After you left me, I went back to Earth. Found a guy who owed me several large favours, and got a ship. As quickly as I could, I built another time device, hoping to be able to catch your trail, or something like that. Obviously never happened.' He smiled, slightly bitterly.

'Then a while ago, the scanner caught hold of something I thought was impossible. Trans-universe jumps. The readings said that something was trying to jump across from one universe to another, but before I could even begin to look into it, the ship was being pulled through a tear, and we had no idea how to get back.'

He paused, and Rose squeezed his hand gently, knowing the depth of his emotion at leaving his universe behind, no matter how much it looked, sounded, tasted like this one.

'We've been here a few months, then on the news it said that somehow Pete Tyler had a teenage daughter no one knew about.' He smiled at her. 'I knew it had to be you, so I came. And so here I am.'

Rose leant forward, sighing as Jack's arms wrapped around her once more. Her eyes were devoid of tears, and for the first time in a long while, she felt the slightest bit of peace.

'I'm glad you're back, Jack. I've missed you so much. I love you.' It was the first time she had said those three little words since the Doctor had left, and Jack tightened his grip.

'I love you too Rosie Patch.'

Mickey closed his eyes as Rose spoke, as she cried, and as she told Jack she loved him. Those words that he still longed to hear from her, but probably never would. The words that they had given up on her saying, had appeared within an hour of Jack returning.

Bitter? Of course not. Not him, never him. And he walked away, her voice echoing in his mind, his head full of unrequited love.

It was much later on when Jack and Rose went downstairs, Rose finally hungry after 5 months of not eating properly, only forcing down what her mother told her. She was underweight, seriously so concerning the baby, and Jackie laughed in delight when she asked for her second helping.

She sat there quietly, listening as her mother and Pete filled her in on everything she'd missed, and only once did she think of Mickey, of why he wasn't there. But her attention was diverted but crude jokes designed to make her laugh from Jack, and details of Torchwood and the world from Pete.

But even as she sat there, Rose became aware that everything was not as right as she would believe. Something was wrong, a hideous, terrible dread was rising within her, filling her, choking her. It crept into her expression and Jack faced was etched with worry at her paleness.

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

'Rose? Rose, what's wrong?' She shook her head, her teeth starting to chatter as her body shook slightly.

'Something bad...is coming'. She stumbled over her words, her voice strange, almost echoing. 'I can feel it, we can feel it.' Jack started back as her eyes flashed gold.

Then the Earth began to shake.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

The Doctor was resting his eyes when it happened. Not sleeping, most definitely not sleeping. Just resting his eyes. But he was jerked to his consciousness, to something he couldn't see, or touch, just feel.

There was a deep foreboding...somewhere. Not near, yet not far. Just somewhere. The feel of it was haunting, yet it was almost as if the emotion impressed upon him was not his own. And then something happened he was not expecting. A voice, female, and human, and familiar echoed around the TARDIS.

'Something bad...is coming. I can feel it.' The voice changed, became more than human. 'We can feel it'. The Doctor's eyes were wide, and startled.

'Rose?' His senses were clouded with her. The smell of her perfume, of her hair, of just her, clung to the room. The feeling of unbridled fear intensified, and the voice whispered again, faint as if coming from far away

'Help us.'

Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Yay! Cliff hanger! I've decided I like these...cos I know whats gonna happen. Well, I have an idea. It's not exactly written yet...hehe. hope you liked it, next part up either later this evening or 2moro.**

**Please review! More e-mail hugs!**


	5. To Flee

**Sorry this chapter is actually quite short, kinda busy this evening, but thought u'd give u something to tie u over til 2moro. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, I'm glad so many people are liking this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts.**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

Rose's eyes cleared, and she blinked, the gold glow fading from around her body. Her breathing was ragged and her face held fear. Jack leapt up, and walked around the table, kneeling beside her. Without hesitating, he took her in his arms and she sagged against him.

Warning alarms were sounding in Rose's head, and then for the first time, the baby kicked. Hard. Rose sprung into an upright position, her expression clear, but clearly worried.

'We have to go.' She whispered. Jackie and Pete just stared at her. She turned her head, lifting her chin slightly. Her voice rose in pitch and intensity. 'We have to go. NOW!' Jack rose to her feet, pulling her with him. She dragged him out of the room, her parents following.

'Rose? What is going on?'

'Something, or someone bad is coming. We can't be here when they arrive. Pack lightly. And hurry!' She threw the words over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs, showing more energy in these last few minutes than she had in 5 months.

Jackie glanced at her husband, and shrugged, following Rose. She knew her daughter well enough to know she didn't joke about things like this. Especially since the Doctor.

Jack followed Rose to her room, watching as she threw clothes and a few necessities into a bag.

'You know where you're going to go Patch?' he asked. She looked at him briefly and shook her head. He smiled.

'Nice plan. Come to the ship. It's hidden away in a corner, no one'll find us while we figure out what to do.' Rose stopped.

'We?' Jack looked almost hurt.

'Come on Rosie, I'm not gonna abandon you now am I?' Rose grinned at him, and stood up straight.

'Well then.' She gestured to the door. 'After you then Captain Jack.'

It wasn't until the group was truly ready to leave about 20 minutes later that Rose paused.

'Where's Mickey?' she asked. 'We can't leave him behind.' Jackie pushed her daughter out of the door.

'He'll be fine. I thought u said we were in a hurry?'

As she was sitting in the car, being driven to a ship hidden in the depths of London, it was then Rose truly realised how blessed she was with her family. Here they were, running from a feeling, her own fears. Running purely because she had asked them too.

She smiled slightly, leaning up against Jack as the car gently lulled her into sleep.

Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Through the darkness, there was a faint shuffling, crackles and whispers. A single torch beam flashed, highlighting the tall, regal stature of a building as gravel crunched slowly underfoot.

Then there was silence. Eerie, torturous. Then everything exploded into action. Lights flared, voices rose, turning into shouts as doors were kicked down. But the cries of victory as the manor was stormed soon turned to angry, disbelieving exclamations as their searches turned up barren.

The house was empty, abandoned, not much than 2 hours previous. They had fled. Their target had escaped.

Rose Tyler was gone.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

**Til 2moro guys. Sorry again bout the shortness.**


	6. Old and New problems

**Right, this is slightly longer, and answers a few questions, so I hope you like it!**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, I'm glad so many people are liking this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts.**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx**

The Doctor rocked on his heels, hands shoved deep within the pockets of his long coat, his face a picture of disbelief. He'd been like that for 10 minutes. His eyes were fixed on a flashing light on his console, a single purple blinking light. Why purple? Well, he could get into a whole conversation about that, explaining why purple is actually better than red for several reasons.

But he won't. Not today, not quite now, because now, his attention is completely focused upon what this single flicking light means, and how it will affect his whole life. Because the meaning behind this little dot of flashing brilliance will do just that. It will change his life. Forever.

That is, as long as he can find what he's looking for. Because this flashing light is telling him something that he has been wishing for for nearly 6 months. That he has done it. He has achieved the impossible (didn't he tell you he would do just that?). It tells him that he is a genius, that he is going to travel across the universal divide and that he will see Rose again after so long apart.

It tells him that he is going to be a father.

And that is the scariest thing he has heard in 900 years.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there for, but something, a spark or the insistent prodding from the TARDIS, propelled him into action, and he leant forward and without hesitation pressed the blinking purple button.

And the TARDIS blinked from one universe to another. It was that simple. So simple the Doctor was amazed he hadn't thought of it sooner. But he reasoned with himself. It took even geniuses like himself time to cut things down and do the impossible. But still, 6 months was a long time. Too long to be wasting time standing around in the TARDIS control room congratulating himself.

And so once again he was a flurry of activity. This time with a spring in his step and the cheeky smile that hadn't graced his lips in many many weeks.

'I'm coming Rose.' He let out an excited cheer, and bounced a bit more. 'I'm coming,'

Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

Rose awoke to the familiar smell of coffee and a small kick from her growing baby. She smiled, and instinctively 'looked' inside of her, where she could see in her mind her small and beautiful baby. She was not yet born, and Rose knew her to be a she, yet Rose felt her intelligence, felt her listening to the muffled voices of her grandmother and Jack. It was an incredible feeling.

Rose opened her eyes, surprised as always to see a room different from her own at the manor. It took a few disconcerting moments to remember where she was, but then she did, and the reasons for it came flooding back to her.

But her instincts had been right, that they now knew. Jack's travelling companion, a familiar man by the name of Adam with a strange hole in his forehead that appeared when you clicked your fingers, had been keeping lookout for them while they were hidden away on Jack's ship. He was watching, listening, and his reports had been worrying.

It was being done quietly, but there was most definitely a search. Men had been questioning people in the streets, holding up a photo of a young blonde woman, Rose, and asking for information. And when nobody had answers, they began to disappear. Innocent people being taken.

One every other day, then every day, then two, then three a day. None of them seen again, each vanishing into a white van while men in long dark coats made secretive gestures and whispered covertly into their jacket collars and sleeves.

Of course Rose knew of this. Maybe not to the actual scale of the disappearances, (they didn't want to worry her and the baby) but she knew. And she also had a good idea as to why it was happening.

It was only too obvious that someone wanted her and her baby, someone who knew her secret, knew that the baby wasn't fathered by an unknown man at a drunken party, but that she was fathered by the last of the Time Lords.

It didn't matter that the baby had been conceived through desperation and need and a will to keep a part of her beloved Doctor with her, rather than any physical happenings. A baby fathered, no matter how, by a race many believed to be but a myth, was a precious a sought after being indeed, which in turn makes the mother a very sought after human.

After all, how many times did it happen that a human captured the heart of a Time Lord?

And so, Rose knew why they wanted her. She knew how they were going about it, and she knew how they would never find her they way they were going. She knew all of this. The only thing she didn't know was who.

Oh yes, she could think of many people who would like to have her baby, if indeed they existed in this universe, the problem was who, if any of them, actually had the means to find out the truth to her baby's identity, and the means to pull off such a wide scale search without the police stepping in to stop it.

Now that was a question she couldn't answer. And it was the question that was the most important.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

A woman paced. Her body language betrayed her anger, her mouth set in a tight line as she fought against the urge to launch into a verbal attack upon the man standing before her. Finally she stopped, placed her hands on the desk in front of her, and looked directly at him.

'It's been 3 weeks.' She said in a calm voice that screamed fury. '3 weeks, and you've come up with nothing. No witnesses, no leads, NOTHING!' her voice rose on the last word, and the man flinched. 'Tell me Roberts, why should I not be just the slightest bit upset by this?'

The man named Roberts opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, failing to think of anything. Finally, he gulped, and took a deep breath.

'Ma'am, she's just vanished. They all have. We've been to all the places she could have gone, spoken to everyone she ever knew, even placed a reward on her head to all the heads of the organised crime scene. No one knows anything.'

The woman narrowed her eyes.

'People'. She stressed the word. 'do not just vanish into thin air! Time Lords, maybe, which she isn't. The Narm people of Shia? Maybe. Which she definitely isn't. Humans cannot just disappear. Now, you find me something, within the next day, or you will so much more than fired!'

The last sentence was delivered in a furious whisper, and the man paled. Without even waiting for a dismissal, he turned and fled, tripped over his feet as he did so. The woman clenched her fists a few times, before turning and looking out of her window. The view always did help her nerves, and the view of Canary Wharf really was magnificent.

'I will find you Rose Tyler.' She hissed. 'No one escapes Torchwood.'

Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

**K, just to say, cos I've had a couple of comments, I've decided to include Torchwood, even though it was destroyed. It's now months later, it's been rebuilt, and is once again a more secretive organisation. My story, so it's in there. Sorry to those ppl who don't like it. **

Is this a cliff hanger? I can't really tell...if it is, sorry! I do love them. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please review! Please please please!


	7. Reunion

**Update time, so here u go. **

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I love you all so much: Strange Principles ('review buddy!'), mRsdAViDTeNnAnT, The Halliwell's Little Angel, bookend, LLJP, Saimhe, Black Sorceress, Hobbit985, englishchik, LareilRomeniel, ShrinkingVioletGirl, Demmie, blondesavmorefun, LastStar, Starlite1, Sofasoap, evil is live, Reichenbach, Spacemonkee29, rileyonline, UnangelicHalo, StrawberryFish92, Li-Li-The Pinkbookgirl, TARDIS-girl, insane-train. **

**Thanks to you all, you each get a cookie! And I'm sorry if anyone was missed out..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts. **

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, not quite sure what to find. Alternate universes were always tricky things, but he was pretty sure he had the right one, after all, the TARDIS had been pretty insistent this was the right one. The street was quiet, but the Doctor had learnt that quiet streets in the middle of London at midday added up to something not quite right.

Letting the doors close behind him, he stepped forwards, eyes searching for any clue to where exactly he was, and anything to suggest why the street was acting like it was midnight. His face took a bemused expression as a ball of tumbleweed blew past, and despite the eerie silence, he had the strangest urge to burst out laughing.

Shaking it aside, he pulled out the ever faithful sonic screwdriver, and switched it on, changing the settings to search for Rose's life sign. Got it. He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

She was still here, alive. Closing his eyes briefly, he murmured a quiet 'thankyou' under his breath, then set off.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

Rose was getting very, very bored. They had been shut away in the ship for weeks. Maybe even a month or more. And it was getting...no, wait, it _was_ so boring. So boring Rose considered the highlight of her day to be going to the toilet.

Yes. _That_ boring.

She sighed, and stretched her legs, before closing her eyes again. With nothing else to do, Rose had taken to sleeping. A lot. But just as she was drifting off once again, s small tap on her shoulder made her start. She looked up to see Jack peering over her. She smiled, but it dimmed as she saw the serious expression on his face.

'What? What's going on?' Jack shook his head solemnly and picked up her hand, dipping his eyes.

'Rose, I'm afraid to tell you...' by this point Rose was getting anxious, and she raised herself to an upright position.

'Jack, what's happening!' He looked back up.

'We're decided that it would be best if...for all of us I mean...that it would be best if...' Rose growled out a warning, and Jack suddenly grinned. 'We're getting out of here. You're dad's managed to get a place on the coast in the middle of nowhere where we won't be found.' Rose shrieked in delight, and launched herself at him.

Xxxxxx

It happened as she was packing. At first it was just a funny feeling in the back of her mind, but it slowly grew as time passed, and to the extent to which she couldn't ignore it. Sitting down, she examined the feeling, the presence in her head. It was familiar. Very familiar. But not a way she remembered. She remembered this presence as a physical person, not this strange unrelenting existence.

Then it occurred to her what she was thinking.

'Doctor?' she whispered, almost not believing it, but the presence in her mind forced her to accept it. Instinctively, she reached out for it with her own mind, and the moment she touched it, she was engulfed by him, his smell, his touch, just him.

And it felt wonderful.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

He stopped dead in the middle of a street. He didn't know how, but suddenly Rose was there. Not physically, though she was close, but in his head. No one had been in there since the fall of Gallifrey and the wipe out of the Time Lords, but somehow, by some amazing happening, she was. He embraced the feeling, revelling in her warmth, and her love.

When he continued, he put away the screwdriver (obviously he didn't need it _now_). There was an extra bounce in his step, and it was all he could do to stop himself from running. Although there were people around now, the Doctor didn't need to give them anything else to fear, and so he settled for a brisk walk.

Before deciding that, for once, he didn't care whether he scared anyone, and so he ran, as fast as his fantastically made Gallifreyan legs would carry him, towards the one thing that had kept his going for nearly 6 months. His Rose. She was close, and that was enough to have him whooping and cheering in exuberant delight as he ran, like any common human.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

They couldn't understand why she was slowing them down. It had been her complaining that there was nothing to do (although Jackie had helped quite a bit there) and it had been her who had begged them to find another place to go (although Jack had also actively helped with that as well). But now the time had come for them to leave she was dragging her feet, claiming that she'd left things behind, then staying in the ship for 10 minutes, leaving the rest of them waiting outside.

She'd tried telling them, but for once they hadn't believed her. Saying she was imagining things. But she wasn't. she knew she wasn't. She could feel him getting closer. How she knew, she couldn't tell you, but his presence in her mind was getting stronger and to Rose, that meant he was getting closer.

Finally she ran out of excuses, and she sat in the car, once again feeling her hope drain out of her. He was there, and she was going. But as Pete got into the car, Rose knew. She twisted in her seat, and looked out of the back window.

In an instant she was out of the car, facing him. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see anything except him. Numbly, she stood still, waiting for him to see her. When he did, it was like a firework exploding in her mind.

And she ran, not heeding the yells and screams of her family behind her as she did. She ran, faster and faster, her eyes blurring with tears, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She slammed into him, knocking him backwards. His arms came around her, holding her so tight it hurt. But she didn't care. Of course she didn't.

Her hands didn't stop moving as they touched his hair, his back, his face. Her head was buried into his neck and she sobbed with relief and happiness and grief and all of the emotions she had pent up since she'd lost him.

And he just held her, silent tears streaming down his face. He felt the torrent of emotion coming from her and they mixed with his own, and time stopped to honour their reunion. After what seemed like an eternity, Rose pulled back, and she just looked at him, her fingers running over the lines on his face.

He lowered his head so his forehead touched hers, and gently he wiped away her tears.

'I love you Rose Tyler'. He whispered hoarsely, almost overwhelmed by the depth of emotion he felt for this one human being. 'I love you so very much.' She smiled shakily through her tears, and opened her mouth to reply, when a shout distracted her. She turned, and grinned at her waiting family, the type of grin she hadn't shown in six months.

Looking down, Rose fitted her hand into her Doctor's, and together they began to walk over to the car. But before they got even half way, the couple were halted. White vans screeched to a stop beside them, and before the Doctor knew what was happening, he was pulled away and shoved to the floor and Rose was snatched, dragged from his kicking and screaming and writhing like a wild animal.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but it felt like an eternity as the Doctor watched Rose being pulled from him for the second time, and his agonized screams would have felled the most severe of races.

Rose was gone. And the Doctor was broken.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Muhahahaha! I'm sorry guys, nasty nasty cliff hanger. But I'll make it up to you! And please review...even if it's to scream bloody murder at me. They all mean so much! **


	8. The Plan

**Another update for you. Sorry for the little delay, I tried to upload yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me all evening. So this morning will have to do...**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I love you all so much...although I was a bit worried by the death threats for leaving the last chapter as it was...i promise I will never do it again. crosses fingers hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx **

Her head hurt. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, pregnant with an impossible baby, who had seen things that would make grown men cry. And her head hurt. With her eyes closed. In fact, upon coming across this piece of information, Rose decided that maybe she wouldn't open her eyes, but instead she would sleep forever.

However, that 'forever' didn't last long, as her muddled body began to wake up, and remember. Rose shot straight upright, eyes snapping open. It was an action she would've regretted if she hadn't of been so distraught. It was cruel. To have something you had longed for for so long, to have it taken away again in a split second, to not know whether she would ever see him again.

Again.

Her eyes flickered shut and she sank back down to the bed. In her head she went through what had happened, remembering with a remarkable clarity so unlike her. She shook her head, saving that strange observation for a less unstable time, where she could think without fear. It had happened so quickly. Within five minutes they had been reunited and separated. How was this fair?

She was shaken out of her musings by the sound of a key turning in a lock, and a bolt sliding across, signalling the opening of her cell door. Rose stayed where she was, lying on the bed, and she greeted the stranger with a cool uninterested glance. The man smiled cruelly, mocking her slight resistance. He made a gesture and two men in white uniforms entered the room.

Ignoring her protests, they lifted her to her feet, and half carried, half dragged her out of the room (like she was going to give them any help by _walking_!). The man followed behind, closing the door behind him with a resounding 'click'.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx

The Doctor didn't remember much of the hour that followed Rose's kidnap. He recalled vague snatches, like being hauled to his feet by Pete and Jack (Jack! What?) from where he had been kneeling in the road, staring in the direction the vans had gone. He remembered a mug of tea being placed in front of, but he couldn't remember whether he drank it or not.

He knew he was behaving out of character, but to be perfectly and completely honest, he didn't care. To lose Rose once, he could just about barely cope with. To lose her again when he had just found her was inescapable and heart breaking, and so completely _not fair!_

But then, true to form, Jackie had come into the room, eyes red and puffy from an hour of crying, and slapped him so hard it would've broken mind control. The Doctor spluttered and coughed, a mouthful of cold tea going down the wrong way. As he did so, the chair he was on rocked precariously back and forth, before landing with a clatter on the floor.

Despite the situation, a flicker of amusement passed across Jackie Tyler's face, but it faded, and the Doctor was left looking at a furious woman. Stumbling, he got to his feet.

'Jackie...' he started, but he was cut off, as in pure human style, Jackie went from furious to relieved in a split second and she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Tentatively, he hugged her back, wryly wondering why it was Tyler women seemed to like crying on him.

After a couple of seconds, she pulled back, wiping her eyes, a look of slight embarrassment on her face. Silently the pair studied each other. He looked older, more worn, Jackie thought. But then she also doubted he had rested in these past 6 months. She could, no matter how much she had tried to deny it, see how much he loved her daughter. She cleared her throat.

'We need to get her back.'

'I know. I know'. The Doctor sighed wearily, and rubbed his face with his hands. 'I just don't know where to begin.' Jackie looked at her husband as he walked, exchanging a significant look that the Doctor missed, but when he looked back up, he caught her guilty uneasy expression. He didn't even have to ask her to explain.

'We know who took her, and we know why and where. In fact, we know practically everything there is to know about them. But we didn't tell Rose, we didn't want to worry her.' Jackie took a deep breath. 'They want her baby, Doctor. Somehow they found out the baby was cross-race, mixed human and Gallifreyan. They've been trying to get her for months'. The Doctor was horrified.

'They..?' he questioned slowly. Jackie swallowed, her eyes dull.

'Torchwood. Torchwood kidnapped Rose.'

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rose shied away from the woman as she approached with a large needle. The woman smiled, supposedly reassuringly, and spoke in a fake calming voice as she walked closer to Rose.

'Don't worry Rose. We don't want to hurt you or your baby. We just want to run a few tests.' Still Rose flailed uselessly against her restraints, naked fear visible in her eyes. She wasn't stupid, thank you very much, and no one, not even the Doctor would've been able to tell her at this precise moment that these people didn't want to hurt her.

But her struggling was useless, and she gasped in pain as the long needle sunk into her arm. Almost instantly, she felt the effects seeping through her body, and her eyes became heavy no matter how much she tried to fight the effects. Steadily, the blackness signalling unconsciousness seeped through her vision, and Rose Tyler knew no more.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

After getting over his initial shock, the Doctor had exploded into a flurry of activity. If Torchwood had his Rose, then Torchwood was where he was going. He had a short, if emotional, reunion with Jack, filled with back slapping, and laughter (slightly forced from both sides) and the Doctor promised him when he had Rose, yes _when_, then they would all sit down, maybe on a quiet planet somewhere and reminisce about the good old days, and think about the good days to come.

Until then, the Doctor had a rescue to plan!

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Well, that's a nicer ending, and not quite the cliff hanger of the last chapter, for which I was severely told off for doing...sorry :-D. **

**Please please please review! They make me feel all happy and lovely...and there's another cookie in it for you!**


	9. Developments

**Another update for you, mainly cos I didn't manage to upload yesterday, so you get 2 today. Aren't I nice? Hey? Hey? **

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I am basking in review glow... :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You know, he really was a genius. The one and only Master of the Universe. Or universes. Or was it universai? Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that he had come up with the most brilliant, foolproof, amazingly _fantastic_ rescue plan that there ever had been in the history of plans.

So excited, he told Jackie, who looked at him like he was mad. And then she went and pointed out the tiniest, stupidest more insignificant flaw.

'Doctor, I thought we were going for discreet'.

So he looked back over his plans, and scrutinised them very carefully. Ok, so getting the entire British Army to storm the building wasn't maybe the best idea he'd had in a while. In fact, now that he thought about it, it really was quite rubbish. Throwing the piece of paper containing the details of the 'plan' over his shoulder, he turned and looked at his small oddly assembled rescue team.

'Jackie, Pete, you stay here. Jack, with me.' And they ran off to rescue Rose, sensibly before Jackie Tyler even managed to open her mouth to protest. They both needed their hearing for this.

Xxxxxx

The Doctor and Jack stood outside the tall Torchwood building in Canary Wharf, and stared up at it.

'Any plan? At all?' Jack asked, his tone light.

'Nope. Wingin' it.' Jack glanced over at the Doctor.

'Doctor, this is Rose we're talking about. Are you sure?'

The Doctor turned to look at him, raw emotion visible in his eyes, and Jack saw beneath the fake cavalier act.

'I know Jack. Believe me, I know. I won't mess this up for anything.' And then the grin was back.

'So what are we waiting for?'

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rose woke to a feeling she wasn't expecting. She was warm and comfortable, and pain free. What was wrong with this picture? Ahh, yes. She had been expecting pain, of some sort or another. But there was none.

Which made her wonder how long she's been asleep for. Suddenly worried, her head shot up and she looked down her body. Nope. Bump still the same size. More importantly, the bump was still there. So what had happened? It made no sense.

Unless, of course, the woman had actually been telling the truth when she'd said they meant her or the baby no harm. But still, she didn't believe that. So something else must have happened. She didn't feel drowsy or numb or strange, which ruled out painkillers, and it hurt when she pinched herself, so not dreaming.

Hmmm. Strange.

Rose absently rubbed the red patch of skin where she'd pinched herself as she gazed around the room. It was sparse. Very sparse. And she knew she'd probably go mad (madd_er_) from boredom soon if something didn't happen to occupy her time.

And with that thought, the door opened. Rose shrugged, and got to her feet, silently following the same men who had fetched her yesterday. Or what she thought was yesterday. She still wasn't entirely sure about that.

Maybe she'd find out what happened.

Xxxxxx

Rose lay on the bed in the lab thinking. She remembered this from yest...the time she was last in here. She turned her head, and gazed silently at the same woman who had approached her before. This time, there was no needle in her hand. Pulling up a chair, the woman sat down and looked at Rose, unblinking, expressionless. Then she spoke.

'You, Rose Tyler, are a quite remarkable person.' Rose blinked. Definitely not what she expected to hear. She stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

'To travel with a Time Lord, the _last_ of the Time Lords, is an amazing thing in itself, but to be pregnant with a Gallifreyan baby is exceptional. They are an extraordinary race, even before they are born. For example, did you know they protect the mother from the womb?' Rose looked blank.

'Oh yes. We couldn't even get near you yesterday after we put you to sleep. In fact when we tried everyone in the room, it seems, was transported outside by a gold light. We found some of our team several hours later climbing out of the Thames a few miles down river.'

A flicker of amusement crossed Rose's face, although she knew it wasn't the baby who had done that, though she was sure it would've done if Bad Wolf hadn't got there first.

'So, Rose. We understand this may be because the baby felt threatened, and I wanted to reassure you we mean you both no harm.' The woman reached out to place a hand on her arm, but found herself flung across the room as Rose's eyes flashed gold.

This was an interesting development, Rose thought, slightly bemused as she looked down at her arm. She broke her silence.

'Evidently she doesn't believe you.' She commented as the woman struggled to her feet, holding her head. Her face contorted into an expression of deep anger.

'We will have that baby, _Miss Tyler_. Mark my words.' Rose stared her down coolly.

'Not if her father or I have anything to say about it.' She said, one eyebrow raised. Her voice was calm, a lot calmer that she felt. Inside, she was awash with fear, they wouldn't...would they?

Her only comfort was the knowledge that he was coming. She knew that more than anything else. He was coming. But would he be in time?

Please hurry Doctor.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

The receptionist looked up, startled by the sudden loud noise. She stopped dead when she saw the two men standing in the doorway. Both were men she recognised, and both were men on the 'deadly targets' list. She fumbled for the panic button, but was frozen in her tracks when the Doctor held up a hand.

'I wouldn't if I were you, there's a good girl. Now, where's Rose Tyler?'

The receptionist shook as she typed the request into her computer.

'Top floor. Cell 1'. She stammered. The Doctor winked at her, then he and Captain Jack strode off to the stairs.

'By the way.' He called over his shoulder. 'I'd appreciate if you told no one we're here please. Element of surprise and all that.' He looked over to Jack, and nodded. Jack turned a threw a device onto the floor of the reception. The receptionist stood, fear radiating from her.

Then there was a flash, and she shook her head. What had she been doing? Ah yes. Arranging visiting times. And she turned back to the computer.

Jack peered around the corner, and grinned smugly. He looked at the Doctor.

'See? Told you memory flashes would come in useful.' The Doctor shook his head, and motioned for Jack to follow him.

'Alright wonderboy. We're here for Rose, not your ego.'

Jack just grinned.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**There you go guys. Hope you liked and please please please review! They keep me alive... :-D **


	10. Escape part 1

**Sorry the relative lateness of this chapter, and the sort of shortness. Was a bit rushed off my feet today! Will try to get the next chapter up 2moro.**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I am basking in review glow... :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It occurred to Rose as she was lying on her bed in her cell, alone and bored (even more so that in Jack's ship and that really was saying something), that if her baby and Bad Wolf were working seemingly together to keep her from harm, that couldn't she just walk out of here?

They weren't going to do any seriously harmful to her for fear of hurting the baby, and with the fact that no one wishing her or her baby harm could touch her, or even get near her, it made an odd kind of sense that she could escape with relative ease. Well, it was worth a shot wasn't it?

Rising to her feet, Rose crossed the room. She then collapsed to the floor, crying out in a pained voice she hoped sounded believably. It took only a couple of moments for the view latch to slide open. A pair of eyes looked through, searching the room, before dropping to her form lying on the floor. There was a barely audible sigh, and the latch slid closed.

Rose only had to wait a few minutes for the sound of running feet, and muffled voices outside her door. Not daring to smile at how easily she had got them there, Rose clutched her bump and moaned softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. As expected, the bolt on the door was swiftly opened, and an unknown doctor stepped through the door, her face wary.

She approached Rose, who wanted to roll her eyes at the stupidity of her. Just before the woman came into contact, she was thrown across the room, her head colliding with the wall with an audible 'thump', and Rose winced slightly. Quickly, she got to her feet, and jammed her foot in the gap between the door and the wall as a terrified nurse tried to slam it shut.

It wasn't hard to over power the nurse (did they go all out to employ stupid and weak people or something?) and wrench the door open. The guard instantly raised his gun as she stepped into the doorway. But Rose found herself an observer in her own body as she _felt_ the golden being, the other half to her soul, take control of her safety.

Her arm was raised, palm facing out wards, and the gun dissolved in a shimmer of golden dust. Rose felt her head tip to one side as she regarded the second guard to her cell. Sensibly, he turned and ran, pulling his shell shocked partner with him as he did. Bad Wolf smiled, and so did Rose, her lips curving up in amusement.

The corridor was empty. No guards had yet come to help. Rose shrugged within herself. Made it easier, she supposed, and she started to walk down the hallway. Bad Wolf's presence had faded slightly, and Rose found herself mostly back in control. She walked quickly, but oddly enough felt no need to hurry.

She had already proven that she could deal with the problems guards and other personnel caused, so to be perfectly honest she wasn't in any great rush. She could feel Bad Wolf constantly keeping watch, feeling out wards, advising Rose the best way to go to avoid the reinforcements which had finally decided to arrive, but which were 5 minutes too late.

As she half hurried, half walked, Rose thought forwards to the look that would grace her Doctor's face when he realised she had rescued herself. In fact, she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice as she collided into another person walking the other way around the corner.

Panicking slightly, Rose stumbled to her feet. Why hadn't Bad Wolf warned her? But she on her feet before she realised there was no sense of danger emanating from her golden protector. Only a sense of familiarity Rose had missed deep in her thoughts. In fact, when she herself looked up the person she had collided with, Rose grinned with relief, and surprise.

'Mickey? What you doing here?' The man in question looked slightly confused at seeing Rose free, and wandering the halls of Torchwood.

'Er, rescuing you. I thought.' he replied, tapping the large gun in his hands. Rose rolled her eyes at his overdone dramatics.

'How did ever get in unnoticed with that thing?' she asked, whilst grabbing his arm, and pulling him back the way he had come from. He shrugged.

'Borrowed it from the armoury.' He said. 'But Rose, how are you even wandering around? We were under the impression you were being held.' Rose waved a hand dismissively over her shoulder as she dragged him along behind her.

'Na, gave up waiting for you lot to rescue me, so did it myself.' She shot him a grin over her shoulder. 'Working quite well don't you think?' Mickey gave a half smile in return, still confused as ever.

'But Rose..' he started, before abruptly coming to a stop as he stumbled to a halt beside Rose. In front of them were about 20 armed soldiers. All guns raised, and pointed at them. Mickey gulped. Rose just grinned.

This was going to be fun. Just think of all the places she could send them! Far far further than the Thames...oh the ideas! At the gleam in her eyes, Mickey gulped, then looked at the soldiers.

Actually, it was them he felt sorry for.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Right guys, sorry it's a little shorter than normal, I didn't have much time and I felt a bit guilty bout not updating today. I'm not too sure it's up to scratch, so don't be surprised if the contents of this chapter change slightly in the future...**

**Anyway, as always, reviews not just welcomed, they are loved!**


	11. Escape part 2

**Update time! Not much more to go I'm afraid  only this and the last chapter. Noooo!**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I am basking in review glow... :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose was grinning ear to ear as she set about sending the soldiers to various places, the most exotic and ridiculous she could think of. Mickey, of course, had backed away from her slightly when her eyes started to glow that eerie gold colour, but Rose didn't care this was far too much fun!

Pausing slightly as she thought up another weird and wonderful place, Bad Wolf placed a shimmering barrier behind the soldiers to prevent them from getting away until she'd had her fill of the fun. Rose smiled wickedly, and raised her hand again. The remaining solders backed away as far as they could, each glancing at the other, wondering which would be next.

In a flash of gold, one vanished. Mickey looked at her sideways, slightly worried by the gleeful grin on her face.

'Where to this time?' he asked. Rose glanced at him, a spark back in eyes he hadn't seen in a long long time.

'The Russian space station.' Mickey gaped at her. When he poke, his voice came out distinctly high pitched.

'You sent him into _space!_' Rose had the grace to look a bit sheepish, and muttered something under her breath.

'What was that?' Rose let out a long breath.

'Space in 2020.' She replied, her voice slightly louder. Mickey sighed, then moved closer and bumped her shoulder.

'K, superwoman. Can we get out of here now?' Rose looked at him, then nodded. She lowered her arm, and the golden wall faded.

**Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx**

The Doctor and Jack were hurrying up the stairs, bickering quietly about the size of Jack's ego. Jack, it seemed, thought he was a lot less big headed and arrogant that the Doctor made him out to be. The Doctor gave up arguing with him after one flight of stairs. There really was no reasoning with him.

Instead, he took to muttering about insanely deluded time-travelling humans instead. A much better topic, he decided. All mutterings, however, were bought to a halt when the Doctor stopped suddenly, causing Jack to power into him from behind.

So much for stealth, the Doctor thought ruefully as he tried to push Jack off him so he could stand up. But the other man wasn't moving. The Doctor glanced over at him, only to see him staring sideways, his eyes wide and a strange expression on his face. The Doctor followed his gaze, and what he saw made his jaw drop, and it wasn't often _that_ happened!

Further on down the corridor were several people. And a shimmering golden wall. The Doctor's mouth was working, up and down, but no sound came out as he tried to take in what was going on. It was Jack who spoke first, his voice slightly bemused.

'Is that Rose?' he asked. The Doctor nodded from his position on the floor. 'And Mickey?' He nodded again. 'And...what's with the glow?' The Doctor finally found his voice.

'Bad Wolf'. Before Jack could reply, the golden wall faded and two men were suddenly running full speed towards them. But the soldiers paid them no heed as they raced past, terror visible on their faces. Both still too stunned to move, Jack and the Doctor just lay there as Rose and Mickey made their way down the corridor towards them, Rose laughing.

'Hi guys!' Rose said brightly when they reached them. Jack stumbled to his feet, allowing the Doctor to get up. And then he was pulling Rose into a deep embrace, his hands checking she was all in one piece as they flew over her head and face and baby bump. Although she hugged him back just as hard, Rose was laughing gently at his obvious panic that something was wrong with her.

'I'm fine.' She whispered in his ear, and his arms grew tighter still around her. Her soft laughing stopped as she realised just how worried and desperate he had been, and she pulled back slightly, bringing her hands up to his face as she looked upwards into his eyes.

'I'm fine.' She repeated. 'Honest'. The Doctor said nothing, his eyes overly bright. Then he kissed her firmly, and Rose lost her new sense of calm, and she pressed herself to him closely, needing to feel he was there. They were interrupted by a delicate cough from Jack, who was grinning at them stupidly.

'D'ya think there's a better place to be doing that?' he asked. Rose blushed slightly, glancing briefly over at Mickey. She was taken back slightly. If looks could kill, there would be one dead Doctor beside her right now. Shaking that aside, she fitted her hand into her Doctor's, and looked up at him, smiling brilliantly.

And that's how Rose Tyler escaped Torchwood. No dramatic rescue involving the British Army, no hordes of dead soldiers, and, for once, no brilliant plan involving a certain Time Lord. Instead, it had been most unconventional. After all, who ever heard of a pregnant woman rescuing herself from one of the most feared organisations on the planet? And in such style!

It wasn't until much later that day, after the reunion with her family, after the medical check up (both the Doctor and Jackie had insisted), and after the much appreciated meal on Jacks' ship, when she and the Doctor were curled up on Rose's bed as he was particularly unwilling to let her out of sight, that he thought to ask exactly how Bad Wolf was still with her.

Rose raised her head from where it was resting on his chest, and looked at him strangely.

'What on Earth makes you think I'm going to know the answer to that?' she asked, amusement evident in her voice. The Doctor shrugged, then replied that he had absolutely no idea, so he might as well ask her. Rose grinned, then gave the only answer that she could.

'Bad Wolf is me. I am it. I couldn't exist without Bad Wolf, just as it couldn't exist without me.' She shrugged as best she could from the position she was lying in. 'And even that's just a feeling. I can't really explain it.' The Doctor smiled softly down at her, and kissed her gently.

'I suppose it doesn't really matter. Although I do feel a little let down that I didn't get to rescue you, and do all that dramatic stuff that normally happens when you get kidnapped.' Then his expression turned serious as his thoughts turned to the subject of the baby. _Their_ baby. Because it really really was. They'd done tests and everything, and there was no question about it. The baby was half Gallifreyan. But only a quarter human.

When the test results had come back, there had been a part of the baby that was unidentifiable Although Rose knew exactly what that part was. The baby, it seemed, had inherited part of Bad Wolf. And with hearing this, Rose had felt so much calmer, and happier, and relieved.

If the baby had inherited Bad Wolf, it had inherited protection. Something she would need her whole life. After all, she was a very unusual baby. Perfectly unique in every sense of the word.

The issue of what they would do once the baby was born, although the fact that they would stay in this universe was generally an accepted one, hadn't come up yet. But the Doctor was perfectly happy to save that conversation to another day. Right now, he was perfectly happy. Something he hadn't been since the fall of Gallifrey.

He looked down at Rose, who had fallen asleep during his musings, and he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Yes indeed,

Absolutely Perfect,

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nooooo! It's finished! It's finished! Ahhhhhhhh! I feel so alone . I think I may have to write an epilogue. Then maybe a sequel? Would you like a sequel? Maybe I could publish books! K, going a bit far there...but I shall do an epilogue!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. That is the end of all ideas and plotbunnies and evil cliff hangers, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it half as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, they've meant so much, and given me so much confidence.**

**Jessi**


	12. Epilogue

**As I promised, here's the epilogue, it's short, but it's sposed to be. Sequel is being plotted as you read, so enjoy!**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose glowed as she watched the tiny baby sleep. _Her_ baby. And it wasn't the glow of Bad Wolf. It was the glow of ultimate and complete happiness. Something Rose had once thought, not too long ago, that she would never have. And yet now, here she was, tired but blissfully peaceful, watching over her little miracle.

Changes had been drastic over the months since her kidnap, then strange, kind-of dramatic self-rescue. And one of the biggest had been with the Doctor, although it was only if you looked hard. Before the baby had been born, Rose had been panicking. After all, how was she to predict how profound an effect their baby would have up on him.

And yet, she had had no need to worry. From the moment he had laid eyes upon their new, perfectly formed half-Gallifreyan child, he had melted. It was almost sad to see, this once proud self-obsessed Time Lord reduced to such a puddle of awe and love for such a tiny being.

She hadn't spoken yet, although the Doctor assured Rose this wasn't too far off even if she was only 6 months old, and yet she had her father wrapped around her minute little finger. Completely and utterly. And the Doctor didn't mind one bit. In fact, he loved every moment.

Of course Rose had fears deep in the night as she lay listening to him fuss over her in the next room that one day, all this Domesticity would take it's toll, that he would grow tired of running around after a child, and he would leave, abandon them for something or some_one_ more exciting. But that day was far off, if ever, and Rose could see the ultimate adoration in his expression every time he looked at her, or even spoke of her.

And this was enough for Rose. At least for the moment. It was certainly more than she had expected from him. Rose looked down at her little wonder as she gurgled quietly in her sleep, and Rose smiled softly. This little baby had given her everything; her life, a family, love, hope.

Hope.

And for this, Rose could forgive her any future misdeeds. If Rose had hope, she could cope with anything. And so this is what she had named her beautiful child.

Hope. Hope Caelyn Tyler. Caelyn had been the Doctor's choice. It meant 'Loved forever', and Rose had loved it. For that is what their child would be. Loved for all eternity.

It would certainly be interesting, raising a baby who was half-Gallifreyan and who had inherited the Bad Wolf gene from her mother's side. And who had Jack Harkness as a Godfather. They would hard pressed to keep her safe, and to make that job easier, the whole family had upped and moved from London, without leaving any trace to be followed by.

But Rose was sure they could deal with it, after all they had been through. And if something did happen, well they'd deal with it when it happened.

For now, however, this story has come to an end, their adventures finished. For a time. But those other adventures are far away, and better left for another telling. Instead, we leave Rose Tyler and Hope Caelyn Tyler and the Doctor for their well deserved peace.

Even if it is only for a while.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Well, that is it for this one. Obviously from the ending you can tell there'll be a sequel. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, writing this story has been fantastic.**


End file.
